


OTP Questions

by frankccstle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Romance, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankccstle/pseuds/frankccstle
Summary: Various cute questions and scenarios about dating the big bad Punisher.
Relationships: Frank Castle / You, Frank Castle/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It really is bold of me to make a comeback and then immediately dip for months! But, I never really stopped writing and I've been piling on this particular concept for months now, so I figured I might as well put it out there for Valentine's Day. I choose to spend this day with a fictional boyfriend and now you can too. :) I have a lot of these sappy, cheesy questions so I decided to split this one into a couple of chapters to make it easier to read and take a break from!! 
> 
> I compiled these questions from several lists all over the magical world of the Internet, so I don't actually know who originally came up with them. If you see yours and want credit, or remember who they're from, let me know! That also explains why there are a few similar ones but it is what it is :)

**Who is the most affectionate?**  
— You, at first. But when Frank grows comfortable with you, he does so fully; now, you’re constantly subjected to interlocked fingers, soft kisses on your forehead, quiet whispers in your ear, gentle caresses across your hair, a strong arm around your waist in the middle of the night, his beaten nose nuzzling into your neck when he wakes up. Not that you’re complaining. 

**Favorite non-sexual activity?**  
— He loves lying down on the couch, you between his legs, your head on his chest and his fingertips wandering from your hair to your arms. There’s nothing more grounding and comforting to him than just holding you close and breathing you in; he could stay like that for the entire day, if possible. 

**What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**  
— He loves your smile. Whatever Hell may be raining down on him, if he sees you break into a full-blown grin or even shyly smile at your feet, his day is instantly better. It’s a cure for any ail, a constant reminder of how much he loves you and confirmation that you really are so very beautiful and that you truly make him so happy.

 **Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**  
— _Sweetheart._ It’s a knee-jerk reaction from him and since it seems to be received well (or so he concludes from the bashful smile or quick look you always give him) he hasn’t bothered to try and take it out of his vocabulary. 

**Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?**  
— Frank. He can be quite withdrawn and hard to read sometimes, but he genuinely cares about you, and goes to great lengths to show it in his own ways. He may not burst into long, sappy speeches on a daily basis, but it’s the little things that always remind you how much love he has to give — like when he practically reads your mind and orders food for you, just the way you like it. 

**Who initiates kisses?**  
— Frank. It takes him a while, though, to get used to having someone like that in his life; someone he can kiss and shower with affection. But when he eventually realizes that, _oh shit, there is literally nothing but my headassery stopping me from kissing these magnificent lips right now—_ he goes for it. Fingertip on your jaw, he’ll gently reel you in, or alternatively, he’ll cup your face with one large hand and kiss the breath out of you. You do plenty of diving in for kisses too, but usually, if he catches that look in your eyes, he’ll be one step ahead of you and crush his lips onto yours eagerly. 

**Who reaches for the other’s hand first?**  
— Both. He’s your source of safety, you’re his source of comfort. When things get heavy and scary and simply too much, he’ll take your hand and brush his thumb over the back of it before pressing a kiss on the soft skin. You make him feel grounded and like he can breathe again. For you, the effect is quite similar, but the difference is, he can actually fight for you. You fight his nightmares, he fights whoever looks at you the wrong way, and if the shadows in the dark night make your skin crawl, you won’t hesitate to grab his hand and he won’t hesitate to hold on with all his might. 

**Who kisses the hardest?**  
— Frank. Maybe it’s some underlying concern that any kiss could be the last, but he just unloads a boatload of love and affection into each and every one. He’ll squeeze his eyes shut and breathe you in and revel in the feeling of your body against his, nothing but you mattering to him right there and then. Nevertheless, he also has a great appreciation for soft tender kisses on your forehead, temple, cheek, jaw, hands — well, anywhere, really. 

**Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**  
— Frank. He’s usually up early, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t tempted by the sight of you, every fiber of his body screaming at him to dig under the covers for a few more minutes to pull you to his chest. If you happen to be the one awake first, insistent on getting ready for work, he’ll groan into your neck and keep a vicelike grip on you for as long as he can. 

**Who says I love you first?**  
— Frank. You’ve said it without those exact words many times: it’s in the way you care for him, and there’s not a doubt in your mind he knows how you feel. You also know that it’s difficult for him, so out of respect for his process, you don’t force the sentiment on him until one day he turns to you, smiles at you briefly and asks, _y’know I love you so goddamn much, right?_

 **Who leaves little notes in the other’s one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)**  
— You. Whether he’s the one staying in or heading out, you make sure he’s reminded of how much you love him. That means, sticky notes in the fridge, cheesy poems taped to his thermos, tender letters attached to his sandwich that make his heart skip a beat when he’s sitting all alone in the cold night. You just want him to know he means a lot to someone, and while his kisses and smiles say a lot in return, you’ll never be able to fully fathom how much hopelessness you’ve saved him from. 

**What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**  
— Not that Frank gives two shits what his friends think, you’re dearly beloved by them all. The words _”you’re good for him”_ are often heard — and they’re not wrong. You give him a reason to get up in the morning and you actually make him smile. As for your friends, they surely don’t miss how attractive he is. But, he is also big and scary and your family especially notices that; however, before they can make any assumptions, Frank charms them completely. 

**Who is more likely to start dancing with the other?**  
— Frank. He hasn’t had the opportunity to dance a lot lately, but when he finds himself sharing his life with you, it becomes a habit again. He loves dancing. He’s great at it, too. So, if there happens to be music playing from the radio or there’s a jingle on the TV, he’ll casually take your hand and twirl you around or softly draw you against his chest so he can sway back and forth with you for a second. 

**Who comes up with cheesy pick-up lines?**  
— You. Frank is riddled with insecurities and he struggles to see himself as lovable, so you go out of your way to flirt with him in the most ridiculous ways — even when you officially get together. It’s your way of saying, _hey, you’re really hot and worth this amusing line that would probably never actually work._ It makes him smile. 

**Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**  
— Frank, the sneaky bastard. He seems so composed and mature at all times, but if the opportunity presents itself, he’ll lick his lips by your ear and whisper filthy things that leave your face burning. He plays it cool, but he deeply enjoys riling you up with steamy scenarios or plain dirty talk right when you least expect it, be it the line at the grocery store or while you’re having someone over. 

**Who needs more assurance?**  
— Frank. Let’s be real, insecurity sneaks up on everyone, you included. You have days that are worse than others and sometimes your mind is riddled with doubt and insecurity, and on those days, he’ll shower you with extra love and promise of your worth and his love for you. He will not hesitate to show you how much you mean to him. That said, he isn’t quite sure why you care for him so much. I mean, the man is a wanted murderer, and you still put up with his shit. Not to mention, how desirable could a bloodied, bruised guy be? Apparently, the answer is _very._ He doesn’t say it out loud too often, but you notice he gets nervous and troubled about his presence in your life, and so, you don’t need him to reach out for you to constantly remind him how appreciated and loved — and absolutely goddamn attractive he is. 

**Who would sing to their child back to sleep?**  
— You. Frank would be more likely to tell extravagant stories made up on the spot, or spin fairytale versions of how he met you or first asked you out. You, however, will hum or quietly sing, all the while Frank smiles at you from the doorway, the warmth in his heart a kind reminder that he could still be happy, after all. 

**What do they do when they’re away from each other?**  
— You try to stay active to avoid wondering where he is and how he is. Is he even alive? You know overthinking won’t lead to anything good, so instead, you’ll do work on your laptop, bake something, watch a movie or clean the whole apartment. Frank, on the other hand, never stops thinking about you. He’s got great focus when necessary, but he’ll take a moment to call you or text you every now and then, or at the very least daydream about the moment he gets to go back home to you. 

**Who spends almost all their money on the other?**  
— Both. You firmly believe in Frank’s worth of all things wholesome and important to him, and so, you’ll go to great lengths to make him feel appreciated. Whether it’s that one specific coffee brand he likes, new boots to replace the ones falling apart, something to remind you of him or some fancy cupcakes from the nearby bakery, you splurge to remind him he’s loved. That said, he appreciates you but hates to watch you ”waste” your money. So, he returns the favor — sometimes it’ll be flowers or chocolate or other adorable tokens of his love, but he also makes sure to pay some of your bills and help you out with groceries. You take care of each other, sort of. 

**Who sleeps in the other’s lap?**  
— Both. Frank adores being able to scoop you up and wrap his arms around you, just shield you from the world and keep an eye on you as you snore away. He does, however, also enjoy curling up to your chest late at night, every bone in his body weary and heavy yet suddenly so light and taken care of when you rake your fingers through his hair and hold him close. It depends on the night, really, but you read each other well enough to know when the other one needs to be embraced especially. 

**Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway?**  
— You stay up. Mostly to wait for him, regardless of how many times he’s told you to get some much-needed sleep. While sometimes you do pass out before he comes home, you’ve made a habit of waiting up for him, and when he finally comes through the door, it’s proven to be totally worth the wait. To you, the little moments in the middle of the night when you help him clean up or watch him stitch himself, or find no new injuries as he slowly kisses you to bed, are the most special ones. 

**Which one gives the other their jacket?**  
— Frank, always. He’s a true gentleman, and a smidge old-fashioned, and as such, he firmly believes in draping his jacket over your shoulders when you even threaten to shiver. It could be full-blown winter and he’ll sacrifice himself just to keep you warm and comfortable. 

**Who’s the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?**  
— You. He’s the first one to say I love you, but you’re the first one to take the plunge to begin with. There’s a weird tension for the longest time, the kind that is just ridiculously obvious and there’s no way the feeling isn’t mutual, but you’re still mildly worried he’ll run at the mention of any real emotion beyond friendship. That’s why the confession tumbles from your lips more or less unintentionally, his stupid beautiful face just leaving you no choice but to admit that _listen, I like you._ And you then proceed to explain how you’re pretty sure he feels the same way— and you don’t want to pressure him or anything— and then he’s kissing you and it just all feels so easy and right. 

**Who gets attacked by a bully and who protects them?**  
— Both. You have a tendency to back down from a fight, which, in hindsight, Frank appreciates. He doesn’t need you risking your life just to get in one snappy comment, but that does mean he takes it upon himself to defend your honor from those who ridicule you in any way. He won’t stand for any kind of mistreatment by anyone. Nonetheless, if you won’t fight for yourself, you will fight for him. Sometimes he makes an effort to keep his anger at bay, to hold back his fists if someone gets up in his face — someone who isn’t a fatal threat, simply annoying. That’s when you step in, scarier than your big, hulking boyfriend ever could be as you rant about leaving the poor guy alone or you’ll take this outside. 

**Who comes home from work to see that the other one bought a puppy?**  
— You’d be more likely to get a puppy, _buuuut..._ Frank is more likely to bring in rescued dogs he can’t bear to leave on their own. Most of the times, he’ll drop them off at the shelter once you’ve fed them and given them a good night’s sleep, but you’ve managed to adopt a couple of cuties down on their luck. Frank insists he just couldn’t say no to you, but you know it’s the slobbery lil faces he refused to disappoint. 

**Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?**  
— Frank. Not only is he taller and, also, completely self-sacrificial, he’s also fond of showing affection through little things like that. He loves you deeply but doesn’t always know how to say it or show it in a way that makes sense, so he’ll resort to wholesome little gestures such as holding the umbrella for you. 

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**  
— You’re the one kissing and he’s the one blushing. That damn nose of his has been broken so many times, you can’t help but frown at how it never gets any love — and Frank’s self-deprecating jokes about it definitely don’t make it any better. So, whenever you can, you lean to kiss him smack-dab in the middle of it, making him scrunch his whole face up and huff, as if his cheeks aren’t already growing pink. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**  
— You. It feels more natural that way, regardless of your height, weight or anything alike, Frank is more inclined to be the one gathering you in his arms. He loves nothing more than looking up into your eyes, memorizing each detail of your face, running his thumb across every inch as if to make sure you’re real while you hold onto him and breathe in unison. He never fails to point out how beautiful you are, but on top of that, he deeply cherishes being able to hold you and just be. 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**  
— Frank. You do a lot of reassuring too, but he’s picked up the habit of kissing your palm as a way to ground you. Whenever he can tell you’re getting anxious or tired or scared in any way, he softly grasps your hand and gives you a tender kiss before promising that he’ll be there for you, everything will be alright and whatever you need, he’s got you. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who is cooking?**  
— Frank. He’s not a bad cook at all, but he is a busy one, meaning he’d resort to frozen or canned foods if it wasn’t for you. You love nothing more than to make his day with something homemade; not even complicated or fancy, just something warm and delicious. That said, he is a complete bother while you’re doing it. At first, he settled for sitting by the counter and watching you do your thing, handing you whatever you needed next, but the more comfortable he gets with you, the more obvious it is. He’ll sneak up behind you, strong arms wrapped around you, lips brushing past your ear as he mumbles about how good it smells. And when you scold him for distracting you, he’ll quickly dip his finger in and slink away just in time to dodge the incoming handtowel. 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?**  
— Frank. Realistically, when it comes to patching the other up, you’re the one doing the most of it. But that’s only when Frank comes home real rough and he truly needs the help — with you, it could be as little as a papercut or a nick of the knife while cooking, and he’ll be hovering over you with a frown and no patience until you’re taken care of. He’s protective to the extreme. 

**Who cuddles up to the other on the couch?**  
— You. There are no words needed, you can just climb in as close as you want and Frank will happily oblige with an arm wrapping around your shoulders and his lips softly kissing the top of your head. It’s instinct, and he loves that you go to him for warmth or safety or affection. 

**Who picks up the other fireman style in a playful way?**  
— Frank. If you even tried, you would pull every single muscle in your body, but he loves to scoop you up and make you screech in response to being snatched off your feet. It’s one of the most childish things you’ll ever get to see him doing, a goofy grin on his lips as he balances you on his arms without difficulty. That man has unrequited strength, so even if you try to squirm away or insist that you don’t want him collapsing on you, he’ll twirl you around to guarantee there is no issue whatsoever. 

**Who brings the blanket to wrap them both up in it?**  
— Frank. He’s guarding to the max, not to mention a profound gentleman, so even if you intend on grabbing the blanket, he’ll beat you to it. He doesn’t care so much about his own comfort, but if you even look like you’re about to shiver, he’ll be on the move. Getting to curl up with you under the blanket just happens to be an added bonus. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls sleep on them?**  
— You... but also Frank. With you, it’s more intentional; you’ll dig into his side and rest your head on his chest and listen to his slow breaths and enjoy the feeling of his fingertips in your hair. He’s honored, really, and takes your peaceful slumber very seriously. But he’s the one who passes out without meaning to, fully planning on carrying you to bed or at least kissing you good night but after a long night out, he’ll slump onto the couch. Next thing you know, his head is on your thighs and what’s supposed to be just ”resting his eyes” turns into snoring against your PJs. You don’t move, just smile and praise the powers that be for allowing him some rest. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**  
— Both. Frank is majorly protective and won’t hesitate to pull you close whenever possible, and most nights, you fall asleep with his arm around you and your body nestled against his warm chest. You’ve become the most important thing left to him, so he finds comfort in being able to hold you and keep you safe. Nevertheless, there are nights when he is simply too tired in every sense of the word and your embrace is the only medicine. He adores curling up to you, your fingers raking through his hair until he passes out in your arms. 

**Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?**  
— Frank is... both? To be fair, you’re both kind of night owls — you revel in the late night hours and he stays out kicking ass way past midnight. Nevertheless, he doesn’t get much sleep and he’s used to early wake-up calls, so he is the first one up usually. He appreciates the opportunity to make you something to eat and see that dazed smile on your face when he softly stirs you awake, though. 

**Who hogs the cover/ Who loves to cuddle?**  
— Frank. Not only is he big and muscular and therefore impossible to share just one cover with, but he will also take advantage of that. You simply have no other choice but to curl up close to him, proving that no matter what he would insist out loud, he loves cuddles and will go to great lengths to get them. Some nights, you need to actually try and push him a little further away because you’re on the edge of the damn bed and he gets way too hot and you need to at least _breathe!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who wakes the other one up with kisses?**  
— You both do! It’s kind of a (loving) competition between the two of you; which one will wake up first and get to do the honors? Usually, Frank lets you sleep in as long as possible but when the time to rise arrives, he’ll snake an arm around your waist, trail kisses down your face and whisper a rough good morning in your ear. He loves it, but waking up to fresh coffee and your lips on his face is a strong contender, no doubt. 

**Who usually has nightmares?**  
— Frank. He is haunted by his most heartbreaking memories or worst-case-scenarios almost every night, and it would be more surprising if he didn’t jolt awake from a bloody nightmare at some ungodly hour. You don’t push him to share, but you have learned how to best comfort him through them — sometimes he needs a moment alone, but nowadays, he’s used to curling up into you and holding onto you even tighter. It’s not unheard of for you to have nightmares too, though, and on those occasions, Frank will do whatever it takes to help you fall back asleep. Or, he’ll stay up the whole night with you, if you so desire. 

**Who would have really deep emotional thoughts at the middle of the night/ Who would have them in the middle of the day?**  
— You both open up in the middle of the night rather than during the day. It feels more natural and less awkward that way, maybe because you’re sleepy and unable to hold back as much, but everything also seems so simple during the day. At night, when Frank can’t sleep or he’s just come home with the need for stitches, you’re both reminded of how much you care for and depend on each other. He loves talking to you in bed, his arm around your shoulders as he closes you in a warm embrace and sheds some light on the many thoughts he has but barely speaks up about. 

**Who sweats the small stuff?**  
— Frank. You worry about him all the time, but there is simply no way to twist murder and revenge into _”small stuff.”_ You know he’s tough in every sense of the word, but his dangerous lifestyle keeps you up at night regardless — Frank, on the other hand, would personally fistfight even the smallest of your troubles if it were possible. Did you get enough sleep? Did you remember to eat this morning? You’ve got that pepper spray on you, right? You’ll let him know you’ve arrived safely, yeah? Is that a papercut on your finger? And for the love of all things holy, watch your step! 

**Who likes horror movies/ Who likes romance movies?**  
— Frank likes horror, sure, but he’s a sucker for romance and lies through his teeth about it. He can claim to watch them for your sake all he wants, but you can tell he gets invested — and flustered when you point it out. Nevertheless, who are you to deny him that pleasure? So, even if he pretends otherwise, and even if you silently believe that he just likes the fantasy he couldn’t have, it’s your thing now. 

**Who kills the spiders?**  
— Frank. He’s so casual yet so brutal about it, no fuss needed as he’ll simply stomp on the lil guy or grab the nearest newspaper. You either see him as your savior (which really only fuels his vigor in doing it) or you try to intervene with methods of safely carrying the spider to your window to let the poor guy out. 

**Who is scared of the dark?**  
— You. Or even if you’re not, then you’re at least much less equipped to handle it than Frank. You’re the one always walking into the table corner or tripping over a rug, or alternatively, hoping to lit up some lamps or candles to illuminate your home. For what it’s worth, Frank makes a wonderful partner-in-darkness, always there to save your stubbed toes or close you in a comforting embrace when your anxiety starts to creep in. 

**Who is a cat person/ Who is a dog person?**  
— You’re both dog people! It’s one of the reasons why Frank was so attracted to you in the first place, and now, you’ve reached a comfortable routine where he might come back home with a stray or a rescue he’s yet to take to shelter — or at the very least, he’ll snap a photo for you before departing ways. On a less serious note, you both like to also point out cute dogs to each other while walking outside or driving down the street. 

**Who loves to call the other one cute names?**  
— Frank. He usually goes for ”sweetheart”, but he has a variety of soft petnames he’s referred to you as, and given your flattered, flustered reaction, he definitely doesn’t plan on stopping. That said, you like calling him Frankie or baby and he’d be lying if he said it doesn’t make his heart flip out every time. 

**Who goes all out for Valentine’s Day?**  
— Frank. You would, but you’re not quite sure he’d be comfortable with that, so when the special day comes closer, you suppress any temptation to spoil him. You don’t want to overwhelm him, push him away or accidentally invade his memories with Maria, so you just approach it as any other day. Frank does the opposite. He’s not so good with big, romantic gestures but he is sweet and considerate, so he’ll make sure to pick out your favorite flowers, cook your favorite dinner and put extra effort into praising and appreciating you verbally. You never doubt his feelings for you, but on Valentine’s, you’ve never felt more loved and cared for. (Especially when he eventually takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom.)

**Who asks who out on the first date?**  
— He asks you. You’ve been itching to do it for a while, but you don’t want to scare him away, so you take what you can get without actually asking him out. How does one even ask the big bad Punisher on a date? Just thinking about it makes your hands shake, so you live in the limbo of not knowing whether it’s even on the table — if he doesn’t ask, it may never happen. But then he does, and he’s so adorably shy about it, his lips twisting back and forth as he glances between you and his fingertips and squints an eye at you, ”Can I, uh, maybe take you out for some coffee some time?” 

**Who is the talker/ Who is the listener?**  
— For the most part, Frank is the listener. You’re just as good at it, but he is most definitely the less talkative one out of the two of you. That said, he appreciates peace and quiet, so even though he loves hearing about your day and listening to you ramble about your interests, he appreciates the moments when no one talks and no one has to listen. If it’s important, though, you have his unyielding attention.

**Who wears the other one's clothes?**  
— You. Whether it’s one of his soft button-ups or his worn jacket or his boots on your way to getting the mail, it’s like second-nature to you. You find immense comfort in his lingering scent, traces of his warmth or simply the knowledge that sometime before, it was on him. Especially when he’s out and you’re home alone, you cling onto his shirts and smile at the memory of seeing him in them. And, if we’re being totally honest, he finds it super hot. 

**Who likes to eat healthy/ Who loves junk food?**  
— You both love junk food. Sometimes you might get the urge to try something new and supposedly healthy, and Frank is nothing but support until you actually get a taste of it and unanimously agree on burgers and fries within seconds. You do, however, not-so-sneakily improve Frank’s diet by cooking him something that hasn’t sat on a shelf for months. 

**Who takes a long shower/ Who sings in the shower?**  
— You. The only way to get Frank to take showers that are anything but brief and efficient... is if you’re there with him. Otherwise, he won’t waste time or water. You, however, enjoy humming your favorite songs, practicing dramatic speeches in your head, getting completely lost in your thoughts until Frank’ll knock on the door and wonder if you’re all good in there, sweetheart. 

**Who likes long walks on the beach?**  
— Both, but Frank especially. He likes that he still gets to move and do something with himself, yet at the same time breathe and enjoy your impeccable company. He loves interlocking your fingers or throwing an arm across your shoulders, gently tugging you along with him while you admire the surroundings and each other. He insists he’s not a cliché, but the numerous slow and tender kisses in front of the sunset prove otherwise. It’s a good way to get out of his head, too, when the apartment gets too small but people still must be avoided. 

**Who goes overboard on the holidays?**  
— You. Frank used to, but needless to say, he doesn’t exactly have the same kind of Christmas spirit as he once did. You’re respectful about it, but when he insists you should just do what you always do, he realizes he’s unleashed a monster. You have boxes and boxes of decorations, you shamelessly spend money on presents, you bake nonstop and there is never not something holiday-themed playing on your TV or your radio. The best part is, after a few years of just smiling from aside and watching you do your thing, Frank starts to long for taking part in your rituals and before you know it, he’s the one to ask you if it’s time already. 

**Who likes to stargaze?**  
— You. It takes some effort to get Frank to slow down, as he doesn’t much see the point in sitting outside staring up at the sky initially, but he warms up to it. He isn’t overly fond of being alone with his thoughts when the dust settles, but when you take his hand and gasp at the twinkling stars and look so happy... it’s hard not to appreciate the idea. He does, however, love any time he can hold you or hear you laugh. 

**Who is the fun parent/ Who is the responsible parent?**  
— Frank is the fun parent, and he can argue on it all he wants, but you know it’s true. He is still incredibly responsible and protective and serious when he needs to, but he is too easily played. One bat of eyes or a pleading tone and he’ll be caving in to ice cream for breakfast, or puppies for Christmas. He can be strict, but he really just loves being a dad and can’t help his softer, easily persuaded side that just wants his most beloved people to be happy always. 

**Who is the neat freak?**  
— Both. You’re picky about the blood and mud and whatnot, and understandably so. Frank, on the other hand, is extremely organized with his belongings — surely for safety reasons, but besides his guns, he makes sure to neatly line up his boots next to yours and put your dishes in their right places. If you look past the carnage he drags in with him... he’s actually pretty good at helping you keep the place tidied up. He certainly believes in splitting chores equally, rather than making you do it all, even if it’s your place. 

**Who is more likely to get drunk?**  
— You, solely because Frank’s tolerance beats yours easily. It’s not a weekly thing or anything like that, but if you happen to be getting drinks out or even just at home, you’re the first one to break into uncontrollable laughter or cling onto his chest. He doesn’t mind; you’re actually adorable with your cheeks flushed and your hands wandering around his arms, but he does look after you and make sure you get to bed in one piece. 

**Who has the more complex coffee order?**  
— You mean, you or Mr. I-Only-Drink-Tar-Black-Coffee? You or Mr. Don’t-You-Dare-Put-Sugar-Anywhere-Near-My-Mug? Yeah, it’s pretty obvious. What’s less obvious, though, is that you get him to experiment — he is a creature of habit, but you seem to get him, so even if he is surprised, he won’t deny that the drinks you suggest are actually good. He won’t easily budge from his usual order, but you’ve gotten him to widen his horizons. 

**Who loses stuff?**  
— You try to keep track of all your things, you really do, but with Frank being such a meticulous military man, you’re certainly more likely to lose your belongings. He keeps perfect track of everything, whereas you might be dashing across your apartment in a desperate search for your keys or phone — however, that means Frank is always unbelievably helpful when it comes to finding your lost stuff, too. 

**Who is the driver/ Who is the passenger?**  
— Typically, Frank is the driver. Should there be any danger, he’s simply better at getting you out of a threatening situation. But even on days when you’re just making your way back home from the grocery store, he likes being in control and keeping an eye out on everything around him, one hand on the wheel and the other grasping yours gently. 

**Who rocks the Ferris Wheel seat and who flips out and begs them to stop?**  
— Frank. Realistically, he would not put you in any sort of danger, but with enough trust in the Ferris Wheel, he finds it amusing to nudge the seat back and forth and make you gasp in response. Of course, if you insist on stopping, he will, but in the meanwhile, he can’t help but chuckle at your glares and suppressed shrieks. Gives him a good reason to wrap a protective arm around you, too. 

**Who starts the hand-holding? Who grabs the other's butt? Who slides their arm around their waist? Who likes to put their fingers in the belt loops?**  
— Frank, Frank, Frank... and you. He isn’t quite so good with words, but he is quick to take your hand and show his affection for you like that. It’s wholesome and soft, but the more comfortable he grows with you, the handsier he gets. He plays innocent, but there’s that unmistakable grin on his face before he insists he’s just enjoying the whole girlfriend experience. He is very physical, though, whether it’s teasing or just plain cute, always seeking to have you nearby for him to hold. The last part, though... You love sneaking your fingertips around his belt, and let me tell you, that takes things far from wholesome every single time. 

**Who talks to the other while they are sleeping?**  
— Frank. You’ll whisper him a soft I love you at the most, but knowing it won’t take much to startle him out of his sleep, you find it wisest to be as quiet as possible. Even if you’re a light sleeper too, Frank, on the other hand, can’t resist mumbling sweet nothings to you while watching over you. You’ve caught a few sincere compliments about how beautiful you are, but there’s a lot of gratitude you haven’t been awake enough to hear — he loves to quietly acknowledge how much you mean to him, how safe he feels with you, how much easier sleeping has become with you by his side. He lets you know how much he loves you often enough, but the sappiest speeches he delivers late at night with his heart pounding in his chest at the sight of you and his fingertips softly trailing your face. 

**Who says shitty puns and sex jokes just to see the other giggle and blush?**  
— Frank. The funniest part is, he usually says his best jokes with a completely deadpan face and tone, making it all the more hilarious. Hearing you snort gets him to break a smile too, though. Other times, he’ll tease you on purpose and his grin will be proof of it, one that only widens when you blush and try to scoff his innuendos off only for him to chuckle into your neck and repeat his taunting words to get a further reaction out of you. 

**Who wakes the other up at three in the morning to go with them to get a glass of water because it’s too dark?**  
— You. Not intentionally, though! You want Frank to get all the sleep he possibly can, but your adventures in the pitch-black apartment don’t quite agree with your plans. So, whether it’s the loud faucet or you stumbling into something or struggling to even sneak away from his heavy arm, he usually stirs awake at your attempts to move in the middle of the night. Sometimes he’ll be too tired to mind, but other times he’ll lay awake waiting for you, tired but patient until you finally dig back under the covers and he can pull you to his chest and doze back off. 

**Who reminds the other to take care of themselves?**  
— Both. You constantly remind Frank to drink water and get some sleep and stop beating himself up for everything wrong in the world, whereas he’ll stop you from overworking yourself, make you something to eat or suggest a walk outside. It’s funny how you’re both so full of care and consideration for each other, yet so little for yourselves — but you suppose it all works out in the end, since you have one another to keep you in check and looked after. 

**Who likes to play with the other’s hair?**  
— You. To Frank who doesn’t ever really switch off the anger inside him, there is nothing more comforting and reassuring than your fingers in his hair. It’s soft. It’s hot. He absolutely loves it in every context and therefore, thrives when you absentmindedly caress the back of his head while watching TV or rake your hand through the longer curls before giving him a kiss. You’ve also become the one to cut his hair when he needs it, even though he’s more than capable of doing it himself. Having you do it is just so much nicer. 

**Who wants their dog to sleep on the bed with them?**  
— You. Listen, Frank loves the dog. Does he love him enough to let him intervene with cuddling you? Not by a long shot. He even got the dog a damn bed, barely a few feet away from you, yet it seems the big guy is always lodged between you like a needy baby. You don’t have the heart to push him away — in fact, you’ve sacrificed several nights of sleep just for his comfort — and you certainly don’t let Frank get rid of him. You still try to give him attention too, though, and on the nights when your dog chooses to sleep on the floor, you fully enjoy being able to fall asleep in Frank’s arms. 

**Which one stubbornly tries to pretend that they aren’t sick?**  
— Frank. The man could be running a high fever and dad-sneezing his guts out but he’ll still grab his guns and head for the front door. It takes you actually grabbing his arm to stop him from heading out and committing his usual crimes — he doesn’t give in happily, but when you wonder if he’s going to take down bad guys by spreading germs and passing out on the street, he has no choice but to roll his eyes and let you take care of him. Funny how that works, because as soon as you show the smallest sign of a flu or otherwise, he’s on you like a trained medical professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only it was as easy to write a college essay as it is to rant about Frank Castle :(

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all of this is my own interpretation of his character but I tried to make it accurate :) Nevertheless, I would still love to hear your thoughts!! Also, I've been planning some actual one shots too and I have a request I've been working on for months so I'm hoping to share something coherent next time!


End file.
